ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryūzaburō Ōtomo
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | height = | occupation = Voice actor, actor and narrator | years_active = 1977–present | credits = One Piece as Crocodile | agent = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor, actor and narrator who is affiliated with Aoni Production in December 2006, with 81 Produce and the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. Due to his deep voice, he often plays villainous characters like fellow voice actor Norio Wakamoto, either in children's programs such as Mahōjin Guru Guru (as Lord Giri), Myotismon from Digimon, Crocodile from One Piece, and Montana Jones (as Zero) or in villainous roles such as Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker (as Jūsan Saejima). He has taken over ongoing roles for voice actors Shigezō Sasaoka, Eiji Kanie, Shinji Nakae, Daisuke Gōri and Hirotaka Suzuoki after their deaths. A number of his foreign film-dubbing roles are occupied by Tesshō Genda in different editions of those films. Filmography Television animation ;1979 * The Ultraman (Roiger) ;1980 * Zenderman (Musashi) ;1985 * The Three-Eyed One (Macbeth) ;1988 * Soreike! Anpanman (Kaseki no Maō) ;1991 * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Dong Zhuo) ;1992 * O~i! Ryoma (Gurabā) * Crayon Shin-chan (Pippen) ;1994 * Brave Police J-Decker (Juzo Saejima, Narrator) * Dragon Ball Z (Dabra) * Ginga Sengoku Gun'yūden Rai (Geni) * Kitaretsu Daihyakka (Priest) * Macross 7 (Suren Rangu) * Montana Jones (Lord Zero, Feudal Lord) * Tottemo! Luckyman (Senkaoman, Hitman) ;1995 * Aris Tantei Kyoku (Urufu-san) * Fushigi Yūgi (Ashitare - Oyado) * Kaitō Saint Tail (Board Chairman) * Kūsōkagashi Sekai Gulliver Boy (Paeria) * Demon Beast Resurrection (Mailman) * Mahōjin Guru Guru (Lord Giri (second voice)) * Virtua Fighter (Jeffry McWild) ;1996 * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! series (Doctor Ōgami) * Brave Command Dagwon (Super Lifeform Genocide) * Dragon Ball GT (Liu Xing Long, Giant) * ''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fourth series) (Oboro Kuroma, Mizutora, Kaiwanao) * Jigoku Sensei Nūbē (Sauraki) * Detective Conan (Okita, Shōji Mutsuda) ;1997 * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP (Principal) * Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (Kurogane no Kenō) * Dr. Slump (Unmō, Enma Daiō) * Dragon Ball GT Special: Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashishi ha Shiseikyū (Yōmaō) * Hakugei Densetsu (Barba) * Kindaichi Shōnen no Jigenbo (Zensuke Ōkōchi) * Kyūketsu Hime Miyu (Kami-Ma Garyū) * Detective Conan (Atsushi Mori practitioner) * Nintama Rantarō (Fūki (second episode)) * Weiß Kreuz (Shigemi Yokō) ;1998 * AWOL: Absent Without Leave (Zack Landis) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! Max (Gen-san) * BB-Daman Bakugaiden (Darkmazā, Dark Emperor) * Cowboy Bebop (Abdul Hakim) * Kurogane Communication (Industrial Enterprise Master) * Detective Conan (Shirō Hiraoka) * Pocket Monsters (Fushigibana Venusaur, Muramasa) * Sentimental Journey (Gakkōrei (Boss)) * Trigun (Denim) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Ushio) ;1999 * Digimon Adventure (Vamdemon, VenomVamdemon) * Excel Saga (Doctor Kabapu) * Gregory Horror Show (Chef of Hell) * Detective Conan (Criminal A, Hiruta, Michiaki Okuda) ;2000 * Doki Doki Densetsu Mahōjin Guru Guru (Lord Giri) * InuYasha (Hōsenki) * Detective Conan (Arson offender) * Pocket Monsters (Muramase) ;2001 * Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran (Mami's Father) * Ōdorobō Jing (Baffle D'Ice) ;2002 * Digimon Frontier (Cherubimon) * Dragon Drive (Saizō Toki) * One Piece (Crocodile) ;2003 * Ashita no Nadja (Gérard) * Astro Boy: Mighty Atom (Gafu) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Gunkan) * Divergence Eve (Luke Walker) * Gungrave (Bear Walken) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Demolt) * Detective Conan (Saguru Itakura) * Jūbei Ninpūchō: Ryūhōgyoku Hen (Tessai) * Planetes (Hakim Ashmead) ;2004 * Bōken Ō Beet (Grunide) * Initial D Fourth Stage (Kōzō Hoshino) * Kaiketsu Zorori (Kichizō Kumada) * Detective Conan (Detective) * Samurai 7 (Genzō) * Samurai Champloo (Ishimatsu (episodes 3 and 4)) * Tenjho Tenge (Kaiba Natsume) ;2005 * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (Daimon, Darius the Seventeenth) * Pani Poni Dash! (Hirosuke) * Speed Grapher (Father Kanda) ;2006 * Kiba (J Rock) * Sōten no Ken (Ke-Rong Jin) ;2007 * Himawari! (Businessman) ;2008 * Bleach (Aaroniero Arruruerie - deep-voiced head) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Homer Katagiri) ;2009 * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Buccaneer) * Sgt. Frog (Witness) ;2010 * Kiddy Girl-and (Basil) * Dragon Ball Kai (Porunga, Gyū-Maō, King Cold) ;2011 * Wolverine (Omega Red) * Digimon Xros Wars (Sethmon) * Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time (Ogremon) ;2012 * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Fezarl Ezelcant) * Saint Seiya Ω (Capricorn Ionia) ;2013 * Freezing Vibration - Howard el Bridget ;2014 * Dragon Ball Kai (Dabra, Shenlong, Gyū-Maō) ;2015 * Fafner in the Azure: EXODUS (Narain Wiseman-Bose) * Dragon Ball Super (Shenlong, Gyū-Maō) ;2016 * Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (Janus North) * Pocket Monsters XY&Z (Urup) ;2017 * Princess Principal (Todo Jubei (ep. 5)) * Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (Deusmon) ;2018 *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These'' (Steinhof) Original video animation (OVA) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988) (Oshu Tohgoku) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988) (Sandoru Ararukon) *''La Blue Girl'' (1992) (zipang) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (1992) (D3) *''Urotsukidoji'' (1993) (Caesar) *''El-Hazard'' (1995) (Galus) *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' (2000) (Birdie) *''Macross Zero'' (2002) (D. D. Ivanov) *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) (Cain) Theatrical animation *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (1996) (Chief warden, officer) *''Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates'' (2007) (Crocodile) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1998) (Venusaur) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Palm of the Hand to the Sun'' (Great black devil) *''Tenchi Muyo! in Love'' (1995) (Kain) *''Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower: (xxxx) (Mukade/Anrokuzan) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) (Gyū-Maō) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (1991) (Nanto Roos) *''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' (2017) (Diego Gomez) *''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Treasure Island'' (2018) (Gaga) Video games * Soulcalibur Legends ( ) (Astaroth Alpha) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny ( ) (Astaroth) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (Captain Dominic "Vulture" Zubov) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (Ghost Eye) * American McGee's Alice (Cheshire Cat (Roger L. Jackson)) * Brave Saga 2 (Jūsan Saejima) * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Uka Uka (Clancy Brown)) * Crash Bash (Uka Uka (Clancy Brown)) * Crash Nitro Kart (Uka Uka (Clancy Brown)) * Crash Twinsanity (Uka Uka (Alex Fernandez)) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Dabra) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Dabra) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series (Dabra) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Musha Gundam) * Garasunobara (Kunio Hachiya) * Gungrave (Bear Walken) * Initial D Arcade Stage' (Kōzō Hoshino) * ''The Last Blade series (Zantetsu) * The Last Remnant (The Conqueror) * Mega Man Battle & Chase (Napalm Man) * Mega Man X4 (General) * Musou Orochi Z (Taira no Kiyomori, Shingen Takeda) * Ninja Gaiden 2 (Genshin) * One Piece: Pirate Warriors (Crocodile) * Power Stone 2 (Gourmand) * Psychic Force 2012 (Gudeath) * Samurai Warriors 3 Xtreme Legend (Shingen Takeda) * Samurai Warriors 4 (Shingen Takeda) * Samurai Warriors 4 II (Shingen Takeda) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Black Doom) * Shadow Hearts II (Grigori Rasputin) * Solid Force (Yulgen Froint) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Crosell) * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (Darth Vader (Scott Lawrence)) * ''Super Robot Wars'' series (Euzeth Gozzo, Ashura, Q Bosu, Buritai 7018, Gadesu, Ganan, Emperor Warusa) * Tales of Legendia (Maurits, Nerifes) * Tales of Xillia 2 (Jiao) * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Buritai Kuridaniku) * Warriors Orochi 2 (Taira no Kiyomori, Shingen Takeda) * Warriors Orochi 3 (Taira no Kiyomori, Shingen Takeda) Drama CDs *''Bad Boys!'' (Rikiya Hodate) Dubbing roles Live-action * Arnold Schwarzenegger **''The Terminator'' (T-800) **''Batman & Robin'' (Mr. Freeze) * Michael Clarke Duncan **''The Green Mile'' (DVD edition) (John Coffey) **''Daredevil'' (Kingpin) *''24'' (Habib Marwan) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (Blue Caterpillar (Alan Rickman)) *''Alien Resurrection'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Johner) *''Aliens'' (TV Asahi Special Edition) (Private Mark Drake) *''The Andromeda Strain'' (General George Mancheck (Andre Braugher)) *''Cadillac Records'' (Howlin' Wolf) *''Casino Royale'' (TV Asahi edition) (Steven Obanno) *''Cobra'' (TV Asahi edition) (Night Slasher) *''Con Air'' (DVD edition) (Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones (Ving Rhames)) *''Das Boot'' (DVD edition) (Ario) *''Dogma'' (Metatron) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (TV edition) (Leon) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (Gnarlack (Ron Perlman)) *''The Glimmer Man'' (DVD edition) (Donald Cunningham) *''Goosebumps'' (Death) (Episode: "Say Cheese and Die - Again!") *''Highlander'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Kurgan/Victor Kruger) *''The Hobbit'' trilogy (Smaug) *''Joy Ride'' (DVD edition) (Rusty Nail) *''Judge Dredd'' (Zed) *''Mad Max 2'' (TBS edition) (Wez) *''Major League'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Pedro) *''Men in Black'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Edgar the Bug (Vincent D'Onofrio)) *''Men in Black II'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Pineal Eye) *''Mercury Rising'' (DVD edition) (Peter Burrell) *''The Mummy'' (High Priest Imhotep) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Fuji TV edition) (High Priest Imhotep) *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (Noel Quigley) *''Payback'' (Video and DVD edition) (Bronson) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Bo'sun) *''Predator'' (TV edition) (Billy, Predator) *''Predator 2'' (TV edition) (King Willie) *''The Replacement Killers'' (Michael Kogan) *''Resident Evil'' (VHS/DVD edition) (One) *''Rush Hour'' (Luke) *''Six Days Seven Nights'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Jager) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (Deacon 'Deke' Reynolds) *''Street Fighter'' (TV edition) (Zangief) *''Timecop'' (Cole) *''Tom and Huck'' (Injun Joe) *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (Galvatron) *''Trespass'' (Savon) Western animation *'Kevin Michael Richardson' **''Uncle Grandpa'' (Mr. Gus) **''Steven Universe'' (Mr. Gus) * Michael Clarke Duncan **''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (Kingpin) **''Delgo'' (Elder Marley) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (Lord Camembert) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (Max) *''DuckTales'' (Armstrong) *''Felidae'' (Kong) *''Hercules'' (Nessus) *''Home on the Range'' (Rico the Bounty Hunter) *''Iron Man'' (Nick Fury) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Kindalo) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **TV Tokyo edition (Rat King, Chakahachi) **BS2 edition (Leatherhead) *''Toonsylvania'' (Phil) *''Treasure Planet'' (Scroop) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Magneto) Tokusatsu ;1992 *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' (Voice of skeleton rickshaw driver (ep. 40-42)) ;1994 *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (Voice of Noppera-bō (ep. 39)) ;1996 *''Choukou Senshi Changerion'' (Darkness General Zhender) *''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (Voice of Astral Saber/Kabuterios) ;1997 *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (Voice of Javius the First (Voice), Research staff (Actor),) ;1998 *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (Voice of Dotoumusha (ep. 22 - 23)) ;2000 *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive vs Gingaman'' (Voice of Darkness King Gill) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (Voice of Don Dolnero (ep. 1 - 47)/Douzan Kinjou (Actor by: Kihee Senbonmatsu) (ep. 2 - 39)) ;2004 *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (Voice of Ginjifuan Kazak) ;2007 *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Voice of Gorie Yen (ep. 20 - 49)) ;2008 *''Ultraman Mebius: The Armored Darkness'' (Voice of Dark Magic Armor Armored Darkness) *''Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers'' (Voice of Super Alien Hipporito) ;2009 *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (Voice of Ayakashi Chinomanako (ep. 24)/Chinomanako Diend (ep. 24 - 25)) ;2010 *''Tomica Hero Rescue Fire'' (Voice of Donkaen (eps. 48 - 51 (1 - 26 Voice : Daisuke Gōri))) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Voice of Yuumajuu Giemurou of the Kappa (ep. 19)) ;2011 *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (Voice of Gara (Monster form)) ;2012 *''Garo: Makai Senki'' (Voice of Gajari (eps. 14 - 24)) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (Voice of Wizardragon (eps. 9, 31, 51)) ;2013 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (Voice of Wizardragon) Other roles * Dragon Ball Z Infinite World PV * Hamlet (Marcellus) * Sengoku Raiden Championship VTR Narration (Sengoku ~Daigojin~) References External links * * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at Aoni Production * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database Category:1952 births Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors